ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S1) Round 5, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Ebony Dark'ness. Jax slayed as always. 7 perfect looks with a perfect story. the best contestant has served once again! OHF This might be controversial but… I’m ecstatic that you decided to do all seven. It’s not the exact assignment, yeah, but it’s the out of the box thinking that I want to encourage from every queen. I’m not going to stifle creativity just because you didn’t follow every single word in the instructions. If I were to only count pride, it would still be a winning look. The themes of vanity represented in the mirror, along with the peacock headdress and the ornate royal purple dress all work for me. As a whole, the runway looks are gorgeous and cohesive. They’re giving me Disney princess realness, and the way you presented some of them like sloth/gluttony are seriously resourceful. As for your perfume, it was short and sweet, and the visual transported me to the tropical world you were building. Mana Ignoring the other 6 since you were assigned Pride. Well, the outfit... exists. Next up is Elissa Catharsis. Jax Your challenge was wonderful and creative. The runway look was a bit gimmicky (what was the point of the pounds instead of dollars? are you British all of a sudden?) but still good! OHF I thought your ad was really funny and self-aware. I feel weird praising you given the context of your perfume but… it’s not my fault Elissa has been so consistently fierce. As for your runway, I’m not a huge fan of the wig, the transition into the blue is kind of jarring and it gives me cotton candy more than anything. But, the dress made of money and the “hail Britannia, hunty!” absolutely make up for it. Elissa’s drag is a great intersection of camp and couture, so keep it up! Mana Meh on runway, but I actually laughed at the perfume ad + points for making the reference fit in context, that's hard. Since I value performance over runway, good job! Next up is Dorothy Gay. Jax okay the perfume is too relatable and i'm uncomfortable. I need it. and honestly..... wild @ an actual penis in your runway look. this was your week hon! OHF I thought your perfume was hilarious; it was great to see Dorothy’s internal monologue as she basically converted straight men. It was self-aware (“isn’t this kind of really unethical?”), it was cheeky, it was true to character, and it was everything I would want from a perfume made from a drag queen. The fact that your runway last week was a niqab and your runway this week was cutting off a dick shows to me a complete disregard for boundaries and it’s amazing. Dorothy is clearly not afraid to be her transgressive, provocative self and it’s an absolute pleasure to watch. Mana At first I was kinda "eh" on the oversexualization because that's so generic, but I guess being OTTGay is her schtick and she did it well! Also I'm biased towards art on the runway and the decapitated dick is incredible Next up is Gretchen Valesca. Jax your perfume? a concept. your runway? a look. oh wow queen of the universe has returned as a brazilian bombshell OHF I think your runway this week is the best you’ve ever looked, but unfortunately, it’s still not really on the same level as the other girls. It’s a simple corset and the jewelry is distracting. I want to see Gretchen serve more high-concept and glamorous looks instead of Brazilian hooker. As for your perfume ad, it was a little underwhelming. If I was flipping through the channels late at night and saw this ad, it would be such a niche reference that I wouldn’t be giving you my money. You could have included some kind of skit or example of people using Baleia and then the effects of it, similar to what the other girls did, to really further sell me on it. Mana That was very 2012 Bruno and honestly I love it? The (surprisingly accurate) reference to the amazing whale's vomit headline <3 On the runway + points for art and Inês, - points for directly copying the outfit and not giving it his own spin Next up is Pussy Poppins. Jax no effort from you, no effort from me. �� OHF This would be innovative if you weren't sloth in the week before, too. Mana I guess the catch is that since she was ~sloth~ she was so lazy she didn't give a fuck about anything? That IS ingenuous but also... lazy Next up is Morphine. Jax Your challenge was solid but your outfit was a star this week. I'm a sucker for single-colored outfits that WORK and yours made me quite ENVIOUS of your prowess. OHF This was another strong showing for Morphine. I love how your perfume ad started off Ring-esque, but then took a pleasantly surprising turn. I initially rolled my eyes but the way you subverted stereotypes was smart. It was also a nice touch to have the ingredients of the perfume at the end. As for your runway, I think it should have been a little more polished, some accessories feel like an after-thought, but you saved it with that immersive description. I wasn’t sure how you would do your assigned theme, but playing off of the phrase “green with envy” was creative. Mana The commercial shows her distinct personality traits but it's just... not entertaining? As for the runway... same as Elissa, I just can't really picture it all together, maybe I just lack imagination Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. ---- Ladies, I've made some decisions. Dorothy Gay. You’re on the wrath to success. You’re safe. Epiqua Uniqua. Two high placements is gluttony, but three’s a crowd. I’m sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Elissa Catharsis. Thanks to your perfume, the cat's out of the bag. You’re safe. Morphine. A perfume like yours should wear a warning. You’re safe. Ebony Dark’ness. Your runways were seven on Earth. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge. You have won an exclusive getaway to New England, courtesy of https://www.travelocity.com/! Gretchen Valesca. We’re lust not that into you. ... You're safe. Pussy Poppins. This week, you took it slow. I’m sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. ---- Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! Just to reiterate - for a lip-sync, you will essentially be "gif-syncing." You can find the lyrics to this specific song online. You will post the lyrics in the comments, and under each lyric, a gif that correlates to the line that's being sung. There should be a gif for every lyric, though you are allowed to re-use gifs for any repeating lines (such as a chorus). You don't have to upload every gif to the wiki, just link to it. The gifs you find are essentially your performance. They should be relevant and dynamic. They should include some sort of dance or representation of the lyric. You should also have a gif for any sections that may not be portrayed in the lyrics – for example, if the song climaxes in a guitar solo, don't just ignore that portion. You're also allowed to edit the lyric text (so, if you want to color, bold or italicize the text for emphasis, go ahead). You have 24 hours to submit a lip-sync, that is, until 10:00 PM EST on Saturday, August 27th. There will be no extensions. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts